


an apple a day

by icedaddy



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, doctor!mew, thug!gulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedaddy/pseuds/icedaddy
Summary: He plastered the cockiest smile he could manage before he called out to the man. "Hey, doctor. We meet again." He says as he leaned against the door frame, trying to look cool.The doctor turned around and immediately put on an exasperated face as he saw the boy for the third time this week. "Gulf? You're here again?""Of course, I wouldn't miss a chance to see my favorite doctor now, would I?"---Gulf is a troublemaker and Mew is his doctor.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 373





	an apple a day

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth. Let's exercise the golden rule of fan fiction: Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> I'm not here for any hate comments, complaining about the explicit smut. I'm telling you right now, it's pure. filth. No plot, just pure dirty smut. You have been warned.
> 
> No beta.
> 
> P.S. Gulf is 22, Mew is 30.

"Kanawut?" Gulf was swinging his legs, trying to ease his boredom when his name was called by the nurse. He perked up at this, and hurriedly stood up to brisk walk into the room. _Fucking finally._

He enters the office to see a handsome gentleman on the side, rearranging the medical equipment he used with the last patient. He was wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, paired with black slacks that hug his thighs immaculately. _God, he's so fucking delicious. I want to devour him._ Gulf thinks to himself. 

He plastered the cockiest smile he could manage before he called out to the man. "Hey, doctor. We meet again." He says as he leaned against the door frame, trying to look cool. 

The doctor turned around and immediately put on an exasperated face as he saw the boy for the third time this week. "Gulf? You're here again?" 

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a chance to see my favorite doctor now, would I?" He says as he approached the man who was now sitting on his desk chair, clicking on his laptop to find Gulf's files. 

"If you're only here to gawk at me, you can leave now. I have lots of patients to meet." The doctor raised his left eyebrow at the boy, seemingly tired of his games. 

Mew had known Gulf for only a month now since he first became his patient. The boy came in all beaten up and bruised from a street fight. Sure, Mew thought he was cute at first, but the moment the boy opened his dirty mouth the illusion immediately shattered. All he did was curse and complain the whole time he was being treated, badmouthing every staff that tried to help. _Spoiled brat, probably. Rich parents who never care, so the child rebels to get their attention._ Mew thinks, having seen a lot of these scenarios before. 

He thought that would be the last time they saw each other, but just three days later the brat was back with more bruises and cuts. He wasn't supposed to take him as his patient, as he was about to clock out when he came in, but the boy specifically asked for him and paid a hefty sum of money. Mew was tired from a long shift and just wanted to go home, but he had tons of debt from medical school. What harm is there in attending to one spoiled brat in exchange for more cash, right? 

The answer is _a lot._ Gulf, whose name he learned after the boy tried to make conversation with him the entire time on their second meeting, had been coming to the hospital constantly, and he always _always_ asks for Mew. At first, he thought it was just him being annoying, or maybe being picky about his healthcare provider. However, he's seen how the boy gawks at him, stares at his body when he thought he wasn't looking. Mew has been gay all his life, and not to brag, but he knows the look of a man who wants him. And Gulf looked like he wanted him like he's parched in a desert and Mew is an oasis. 

He doesn't fuck his patients, though. That could cost him his license, so he tried to ignore the boy's obvious thirsting as much as he could. However, Gulf was probably out to test him or something. He's been coming multiple times a week, each time with new injuries probably made as an excuse to seek his help. Mew is kind of worried if the boy is getting into trouble just to see him after. 

"I'm not just here for that. I have a broken leg, see?" Gulf vaguely points to his leg as he sat down on the chair in front of Mew's desk. 

"Looks fine to me. You can walk well, and you don't seem in pain." He tried to argue with the boy. 

"I may look okay, but I'm really hurting! Why don't you take a look?" Gulf tilted his head like a puppy. 

Mew sighs, but ultimately could not really refuse. _He's a paying customer, after all._ He signalled for Gulf to sit on the bed meant for the check up of patients. He heaves a deep sigh as he stood up. He walked to where Gulf was as the boy stared at him, anticipating being close. 

Mew inspected the said injured leg, noticing that there is a light swelling on his ankle. He tried to gently move the foot, to which Gulf responded with a groan, or is it a moan? Mew put on an unimpressed face as he faced Gulf once more. "It's just a sprain. You just need to ice it and let it rest." 

"Really? That's weird. I thought it felt worse." Gulf moved so that his face is as close to Mew's as he can manage in his position.

"Hey, doctor, can you check my ribs, too? I think something's broken." The boy said as he stripped himself out of his shirt, even when literally no one asked him to. He was smirking, and oh boy, does he know what he's doing right now. 

Mew kept his unimpressed face. "I don't see anything wrong." He said as he took a peek of Gulf's now exposed chest. He tried not to linger on his seemingly soft tummy. _For a troublesome thug, his tummy is cute._ Mew quickly brushed away the thought. 

"Oh, but it does hurt. You have to touch it. Try." Gulf grabbed his hand and placed it on the left of his chest. Mew's pointer finger was brushing on Gulf's peaked nipples, and he can feel the boy's rapidly beating heart. 

He looked at him in the eyes, face neutral and said, "Seems okay to me. You're not even in pain." 

"Oh, but I am, doctor. Maybe you could, like, massage me? To make it better?" Gulf scoots closer to him, and he can feel his breath touching his lips. He was staring at it like he wanted to lick it, eat it. 

"Then go see a massage therapist." Mew distanced himself from the boy. "Ice your ankle and rest. You can go now." He sat back on his seat in front of his laptop. 

Gulf huffed. "I paid for your time and you barely even looked at me." The boy rolled his eyes. "Bye, doctor, see you again soon." He said as he walked out the door.

"Hopefully not." Mew murmured as he watched him go.

\--- 

It had been a long shift for Mew. He has been in the hospital for three straight days, and now he just wanted to crash on his bed and sleep until his next shift. Why did he even become a doctor? Oh, that's right, it's because his parents wanted him to. He should have just pursued music or become an actor or something. 

The road he usually took was blocked due to ongoing construction, so he had to make a detour. It was 2 in the morning, and the area was dark and deserted. It kind of gave him the chills to have to go through this street. Just as he was about to take a turn, he heard a commotion on the alley just near where he was. Glass was being shattered, and he's pretty sure he's witnessing a street fight. He wasn't stupid, you know. He's not going to go out there and insert himself in the middle of a fight when he didn't even know how to land a decent punch. He was about to call the police when he saw one of the men involved exit the alley, all bloodied and bruised. 

He lowered his window. "Gulf?" 

The boy turned to his direction, and immediately smirked when their eyes met. "Hey, sweet cheeks, what are you doing in a place like this?" He asked as he leaned on his car, peering inside from the open window. 

"What are _you_ doing here? Are you in a fight? What the fuck, kid, go home to your parents." 

Gulf's smile fell at that. "I'm not a fucking kid." Mew saw his jaw tighten and the fist he had propped on the car's window clench. He would not, in a million years, admit that he was intimidated by the boy at that moment. 

"Whatever. Go home or something, I'm going back now." He was about to close the window when Gulf suddenly opened the door of his car and hopped on the passenger's seat. 

"What the fuck, Gulf?" He sputtered unbelievably. 

"Go on. You wouldn't leave your patient here all injured now, would you? Hypocritical oath or something like that." 

"Hippocratic oath." 

"Same thing." 

Mew held the boy's stare, waiting for him to give in and get out of his car. He's tired and he just wanted to sleep in the comfort of his home. However, minutes passed and Gulf showed no signs of giving up. He sighed and started to drive away, the boy still on his passenger seat. 

\--- 

"Stay there." He ordered the boy as he went to get the first aid kit. As he turned back, he saw that Gulf was now shirtless.

"Why?", he simply asked. 

"You can't treat my wounds if I don't take my shirt off. See? Plenty right here." He was right. Gulf's torso was badly bruised, he was wondering why he could even talk with his condition. 

"...I think you should go to the doctor." He paused before realizing his mistake. "I mean, go to the hospital. To be safe." 

"Nah, I'm fine. I've been worse." Gulf nonchalantly answered. 

"Worse? The whole time I know you I've never seen worse than this." 

"That's because I come to you days after." He shrugged it off. 

Mew paused to take in this boy in front of him. He doesn't understand his lifestyle, or what he finds amusing in picking fights like this and getting hurt every time. 

"Gulf, be honest with me." He started. "Are you doing this, getting hurt every time, just to catch my attention?" 

Gulf seemed startled at first, but then gave a big laugh. "You sure do flatter yourself, doctor." He grinned at him. "Partly, sure. But you're not my world, you know, so not really." 

Mew was a bit embarrassed at his assumption, but he tried not to show it. 

"Why'd you ask?" The boy asked. 

"Just...the way you look at me." 

"Oh, so you've noticed, after all?" Gulf took a step to straddle Mew's hips as he was seated on the floor. "If you knew, you could have said so. We could have done this sooner." He started grinding on Mew's lap. 

"Gulf, what--no. Get off." He tried to push him away. 

Gulf raised his eyebrow at him. "You sure you don't want this? I can feel you getting hard, you know." He was still grinding down on him, and Mew had to suppress his moans. _God fucking damn it, the boy was good at this._

"I---don't fuck my patients." He tried to convince Gulf, but partly he was also trying to convince himself. 

Gulf lightly traced his clavicle with his finger, hips still working down on Mew. "But I'm not your patient today, _P'Mew._ I'm just a stray cat you found in some alley, right? This isn't breaking any rules. What do you say, hm?" He used the same finger to tilt Mew's chin up, making him meet his eyes. "Why don't we have some fun tonight?" 

Mew hasn't had sex in _years_ , too busy with medical school. He went to a few bars, but he never really found someone he liked enough to fuck. But here was a boy who is definitely his type whether he admitted it to himself or not, grinding down on his already-hard dick and ready to get fucked. Mew held a staring contest with the boy, waiting for each other to give in first. After what seemed like forever, it was as if a string had snapped as Mew pulled Gulf closer by the hair to devour his lips. 

"You fucking minx." He murmured while roughly kissing Gulf. "You just don't know when to stop, now, do you?" 

Gulf gave him a deep groan. "I've literally been wanting you inside me for a month. Why would I stop when I got this far now?" He said as he bit the older man's lower lip. 

Mew groaned as he lifted the younger man by his bum, and roughly dropped him on the bed. "You sure you want this? I'm older than you. And you don't even know me." 

"Just fucking hurry up already. My cock and my hole are already twitching, and I want your big fucking cock now, doctor." He said as he grabbed Mew by his collar to pull him back into a kiss. 

Their tongues were battling for dominance, and the kiss was all teeth and saliva. It was rough, but _good god_ was it hot. Mew bit the younger man's upper lip and sucked it immediately to soothe it. Gulf moaned loudly, and stuck his tongue out for Mew to suck on. He was bucking his hips up, seeking friction. Mew grabbed his cock above his pants, which made Gulf grind more. 

"Fuck! Remove it. I want to feel you." He ordered the doctor. Mew quickly made work of the zipper, pulling the pants down along with the boy's boxers. Gulf made a delicious sound as cold air hit his erect cock. 

Mew spit on his hand before he grabbed Gulf's dick, jerking it to complete hardness. He loved Gulf being vocal like this, being undone in front of his eyes. He wanted to see more, hear more. He went down on him and took his head in his mouth. 

"Fuck! Fuck, P'Mew, your mouth is so fucking good. I---aaghhh!" The younger man was writhing in pleasure now. He was trying to thrust up, but Mew held his hips down as to not choke. He licked the tip of the other's cock, and took it deeper and deeper into his mouth until his nose was buried on the man's pubes. 

"Aaagghh, fuck! Stop, oh god stop, I'm gonna cum. Stop, I want to cum from you dick!" The boy was almost sobbing in pleasure. 

"Say please." Mew teased him. He wanted this kid to know his place, that in this bedroom, Mew was the one in charge and he can't bring his bratty attitude in here. He sucked the head of Gulf's cock harder when the boy did not answer. 

"Aaahhh---please! Please! _Pleaseplease_ **_please_ ** _\--_ I want you inside me now." He finally gave in. 

Mew quickly made work of his pants, removing it and exposing his thick cock. He scooted up so his dick was in front of Gulf's mouth. "Make me wet, then." He said as he held up his dick to his mouth. He shoved it in as the boy opened up. 

He choked at first, but quickly regained his composure as he did his best to suck the doctor's dick. He jerked with his hands what he cannot fit in his mouth. Mew can see tears in his eyes now, probably from both frustration and choking on his big, fat cock. 

Mew pulled his thing back a bit just to shove it harder inside Gulf's mouth. The boy moaned in pleasure as he choked. He let go of the dick as he gasped. 

"Please. Inside. Now." Gulf tugged Mew by his hair and captured his lips in a kiss full of pure lust. He wrapped his long legs around the doctor's waist as he bumped their cocks as close as he could. Mew grabbed the lube from his bedside table and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Without any hesitation, he shoved two fingers inside the boy's hole, scissoring it to prep him for what's about to come. The boy was tight, the tightest hole he's ever felt in his entire life. Just the thought of being inside that hole in a few moments made him so aroused that he had to clamp the base of his dick with his other hand to stop himself from cumming too early. 

"Enough. Please, enter me now, Mew. I want your cock so bad. Fuck. Ram me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow, and your neighbors will know how good you did me. Make me scream in pleasure as you pound me fast and---aaahhhh! FUCK!" 

Mew inserted his dick in one thrust as the boy was talking. It felt so good, so tight and warm. He was concentrating so hard to come there and then. Gulf had his eyes shut tight, in pain from the sudden intrusion. Mew brushed his hair off his face, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Okay?" 

"Y-yeah. Just--just move." Mew started to slowly go in and out of Gulf's hole. The boy's eyes were still closed, but his mouth was parted in pleasure. Mew went down to thrust his tongue inside his mouth, to which the boy responded by licking and sucking it back. He opened his eyes to stare at Mew. 

"Harder. Please. I want to feel you more." He did not need to ask again, as Mew increased his pace. Gulf was now rocking back and meeting his thrusts. He pulled the younger man by his arms and hoisted him by the butt, sitting him on his lap. He leaned himself backward, both hands planted on the bed. 

"Move." He ordered Gulf. 

The boy grabbed him by the shoulders and started to ride him. His hips were moving so fucking prettily, grinding and rotating. Mew can't help but thrust up to him, meeting Gulf's movements. He pushed Gulf so his upper body was down on the bed, while his lower body was propped up and ready to be fucked. He pulled the boy's arms like a reign, and with his left leg propped up, started to pound into him like a fucking wild animal. 

"Fuck!" Gulf screamed for every thrust that Mew made. The doctor was hitting his spot. Every. Fucking. Thrust. His eyes were filled with tears. He hoped this wouldn't stop because he felt so good, the best he's ever felt in his entire life. 

"P'Mew, yes--aagghhh--like that. Hit my fucking ass like that, yeah? Pound me like I'm your bitch. My hole is for you, all opened up for you. Give me your big, fat cock. Harder, deeper, please---aaaggghh!" The more he talked, the more Mew got aroused, and the harder he thrusts. 

"Yeah? You're my bitch? Is that why you always come to the hospital? Just so you can seduce me and have my dick?" 

"Yes. I don't mind getting beat up every fucking day if it means I get to feel you inside me. I--fuck, I love your cock so much. Every time I see you I can't help but look at your crotch. I want to lick it, suck it. I want my hole destroyed by it. Wreck me, P'Mew, mark me as yours." His head was getting dizzy with pleasure and he wasn't sure what he said anymore. 

"Fuck. Fuck you. God, you fucking tease. You don't know how much I need to control myself every fucking day you test me. Are you satisfied now, huh? That this fucking cock is ramming you hard?" Mew said through gritted teeth. He can feel his orgasm building up. 

"No. No I'm not. I want it more. I want my hole swollen from being fucked by you. I want it so I can feel you every time I move, every minute of every day. P'Mew---aahhh, P'Mew please. Make me cum, please. I want your cum inside me. I want to carry your cum until I come back to my shitty fucking home tomorrow. And then I'll dig it up and use it to jerk off when I think of you as soon as I go." 

"Fuck, Gulf. Your dirty fucking mouth." He grabbed the boy by the neck and turned his head so he could kiss him roughly. He grabbed the other's dick and started to jerk him off to completion. 

"Yes! Yes, P'Mew I'm close. I'm close. Aaghhh--fuck fuck fuckfuck _fuckfuck._ " Mew pounded him as hard as he could, both of their torsos now down on the bed, unable to take the force of the thrusts. 

"Cum with me, you brat. I'm not fucking pulling out." 

"Yes! Yesyes _yesyes,_ cum in me. Please cum in my ass. P--P'M-Mew, aahh---FUCK! AHHGG!" Gulf shouted as he came, white liquid squirting out of his cock. Mew pounded him more for a few seconds before his breath stutters and he cums deep and hard inside him. 

Both took deep breaths as they came down from their high. Mew was sprawled on top of Gulf, dick still twitching inside the other's hole. Gulf was almost breathless from overstimulation.

"That was…" Gulf started a few minutes after they ended. 

"Yeah." 

There was a brief pause before Gulf turned to him. "Again?" 

Mew can't help but groan. "Ugh, fucking kids. Give me five minutes." 


End file.
